


[podfic] Glass Animals

by Annapods



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cryptid Hunting, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, References to gore but no actual gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Eddie never would have guessed that his daemon would wind up settling as a bloodsucking, parasitic leech. For a myriad of reasons- partially because he would like to think that as a person he would manifest something better than that- but primarily because for his entire life he hasn’t actually had a daemon.He still doesn’t.In which Eddie gets an alien symbiote for a daemon and they maybe fall in love. Also, more importantly, cryptid hunting.00:58:28 :: Written byMapleakuma.





	[podfic] Glass Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glass Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493009) by [mapleakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleakuma/pseuds/mapleakuma). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ga) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ytxngcjowh5ugbw/%5BVenom%5D%20Glass%20Animals.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ytxngcjowh5ugbw/%5BVenom%5D%20Glass%20Animals.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Sisi_rambles for ITPE18  
Thanks to Mapleakuma for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 **Image credits:** [background pic](https://www.flickr.com/photos/usdagov/14035502427)

 


End file.
